herofandomcom-20200223-history
Minnie Mouse
Minerva Mouse, also known as Minnie Mouse, is a classic Disney character. Created in 1928 by Walt Disney and Ub Iwerks, her first appearance was in Plane Crazy, which was created before Steamboat Willie as a silent film but not distrubuted until 1929 with sound added. Minnie Mouse has, over the years, grown into a strong, rather complex, and easily identifiable character in the Disney universe. Her many personality traits are more than noticeable, as well as consistent, in every incarnation of the character. Generally speaking, Minnie is incredibly sweet, often tame, and highly intelligent. More so than Mickey half the time. Because of this, she tends to be the one to keep ordinance in her circle of friends, as well as in the life of Mickey, who's constant mischief leads to chaos, ranging in relevance and danger. This also gives a motherly persona, which is seen whenever she's dealing with animals or children. Her nature, kindness, and tendency to see the good in others also ties into the fact that she's a hopeless romantic, as well as deeply affectionate. She takes love and loyalty very seriously, and is quite possibly the most dependable character, as well as the most loving, in the Minnie Mouse franchise. Despite the various reasons Minnie stands out as a perfect being, she's not without her flaws. Unlike Mickey, who is usually laid-back no matter the situation, Minnie has a habit of becoming easily frustrated, can be impulsive, obsessive, and occasionally naïve. In spite of the popular belief that the character of Minnie is passive, she is outspoken and has been shown to openly lose her temper due to Mickey's forgetfulness, Daisy's diva persona, and Goofy's tomfoolery. Her temper can also be stemmed from any amount of rudeness, as well as a lack of order. She's also shown dislike and hatred towards flirtatious men, selfishness, and narcissism. Additionally, she refuses to let these factors go on without a word, no matter how harsh or brutally honest her opinions are. Exceptions to this fact come into play whenever she's dealing with a close fried, such as the aforementioned Daisy, who she cares a great deal for, despite her few annoying tendencies. Minnie is often described as "feisty" by other characters. Being as strong-willed as she is, Minnie has no problem assisting Mickey in battling an enemy, no matter their size or power. She can be a key part in saving the day because of this. She has appeared in many shorts, specials and movies, often a damsel-in-distress, often kidnapped by Pete or someone else. Gallery Minnie Mouse putting her foot down as she stands up to Pete.png Minnie Mouse.jpg Mickey and Minnie Mouse.jpg Mickey and Minnie's romantic ride.png Minnie Mouse held prisoner by Pete.JPG Hulk_Minnie.png Mickey and Minnie's smooch of victory.PNG|Mickey and Minnie's smooch of victory. thegreatcircusmystery.jpg|Minnie facing Baron Pete Pink-minnie-mouse-clip-art-7ca5nbkcA.jpeg 2d219976c1fff77610bf6d4536cd005d--kid-cakes-disney-birthday.jpg 495d5b70ed571db3666d22bba495d935--mickey-minnie-mouse-fiesta-minnie.jpg Minnie-71012.jpg|LEGO Minnie Mouse Minnie_'n_Me_trading_card_001.jpg|Minnie as she appears in Minnie 'n me Trivia *Minnie's Japanese voice actress, the late Yuko Mizutani also voiced Sora Takenouchi in the Original Japanese version of Digimon Adventure and Adventure 02. ** Minnie Mouse is considered to be the most iconic and important characters in fiction history along with Bugs Bunny and Bart Simpson. Category:Anti Hero Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Corporate Mascots Category:In Love Category:Neutral Good Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Animals Category:Marvel Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Famous Category:Role Models Category:Damsel in distress Category:Athletic Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Victims Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Villain's Crush Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Martial Artists Category:Amazons Category:Monarchs Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Businessmen Category:Bond Creator Category:Big Good Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Outright Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Wealthy Category:Female Category:Rivals Category:Mascots Category:Chaotic Good Category:Extravagant Category:Leaders Category:Ingenue Category:Crossover Heroes